


The Estrus 5000

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Must Fuck Weekend [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring!John, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Procedures, Sick Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger suffers from a high fever and delirium. John brings him to the nearest hospital where they perform very odd procedures.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Must Fuck Weekend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	The Estrus 5000

**Author's Note:**

> Hii all, this is basically a weird hospital procedure fic, John is trying to be a helpful mate to his Roger

"Is that really necessary?"

John watches one of the Beta nurses strap Rogers leg to one of the stirrups, keeping his thighs spread open on the bed. Feet lightly touching the bedding. 

The male Beta glances back at John. 

"That's how we do things around here. You're not going to cause trouble, right?"

"No."

John hovers by the foot of the bed awkwardly, simultaneously in everybody's way and not feeling big enough to protect what is his 

Another nurse brushes past him to help settling Roger in. Johns inner Alpha growls watching Rogers limbs being manipulated while he's barely conscious. He is propped up on a pillow but is not given a blanket to cover himself. Under his hospital gown he is bare and John can see right between his legs when the Estrus 5000 is set in place.

It is a large, intimidating box shaped thing. It barely fits in the universal white of the hospital room. 

Placed on the bed between Rogers legs, the nurses prepare it for setup. 

John reaches around the nurse to grasp at Rogers hand. He is scowled at, again, for being in their space. But despite his delirious state, Roger responses to his touch with a content sigh. 

The Estrus 5000 is essentially a heat machine. 

John had only seen it in odd erotic movies that went straight to VHS, but they are on tour in the deep south. America. John had no choice but to bring his ailing mate to the only hospital in the area and be forced to follow their strange, invasive procedures.

This is as close to reality as it gets. 

In England hospitals are mixed, but here the Omega clinic is completely segregated.

After filling out a form disclosing that they are indeed mated and legally married, John was also forced onto scent blockers and sign consent to the hospital methods, otherwise Roger would be send away.

"Ready for insertion?"

A moment passes in which the female Beta squirts a generous amount of lube onto her gloves finger and disappears between Rogers legs. Rogers brow creases, confused. John rubs his knuckles to ignore how hot his cheeks have grown.

The female nurse removes her finger once satisfied and nods at her colleague. "Yes." 

They tried to avoid the American healthcare system like the plague, even when Roger got so sick he wouldn't go to soundchecks so he could safe energy for the actual show, brushing it off as a cold. Besides, delay of the tour would be inconvenient, considering they have two more tours back to back after this. 

They knew they had pushed his limits when this afternoon he was white as a sheet and couldn't get out of the hotel bed himself without collapsing. 

John took responsibility and got Roger in a taxi with Crystals help, asking the driver to bring them to the hospital. 

Roger sat between them, propped up on Johns shoulder, scorching hot and coughing up his lungs. It'd been three days and his fever hadn't gone down.

Whatever he's been suffering from it isn't pretty. 

It was a long drive, 45 minutes, the driver explained this was the only hospital that accepts Omegas anywhere in the area. John didn't care for the hefty ride bill, as long as he could get a professional to look at his mate.

Once finally arrived, they half dragged, half carried Roger to the entrance. 

Crystal was stopped by the door.

John was too, but fought his way in by showing their marriage certificate and mating mark.

He grew up with much respect for healthcare workers, but that was in England. Where they don't hook Omegas on sex machines without their consent and pump them with medicine that pushed Roger in heat to battle his fever.

"Be careful."

The nurse pauses, glaring at John. "Excuse me?"

" _Please_ ," He sweats. God they're going to be thrown out, but with Roger in an induced heat and the next hospital three hours away. "He's very sensitive."

"This is normal procedure. All Omegas in our clinic are treated with the help of the Estrus 5000. Sexual stimulation has proven time and again to speed the healing process for Omegas. It makes little sense not to use it while there is so much strain on the clinic."

"Indeed." The other agrees.

The cock shaped end of the box is revealed after the nurse presses the first button. John swallows down the lump in his throat at the sight of the thick flared head. It is pale colored almost white. The nurse pulls a handle that turns on the machine and after a groan the machinery inside begins to whirl. 

Out of the box extends the stick with the attached dildo. 

It approaches Rogers opened legs slowly. John eyes are fixed on his middle and knows that it is breeching Roger when his thighs twitch and he tries to close his legs with a silent gasp.

John brings his hand to his mouth and kisses it to calm him.

The nurses bend over to watch the Estrus 5000 enter Roger. Rogers breath hitches when the machine stills inside of him and the nurses straighten again. 

"Bulbus glandis is successfully seated." 

Rogers heartbeat picks up, but when the nurses check his vitals, everything seems in order.

John doubts sexual stimulation would speed up the healing process, but the nurses also keep Roger hydrated with fluids through an IV in his wrist. In his nose a tube is attached to provide oxygen. Johns Alpha is slightly put at ease, despite the way Roger tries to squirm away from the intrusion. 

"Patient is stable and body does not reject the Estrus 5000." 

Everything is written down on a report chart. John feels dizzy hearing the machine pump into Rogers squelching hole. Rogers hand clutches his. The nurses are unalarmed. 

One discards her gloves and the other pats Rogers knee before pushing away from the bed.

"He should be fine until the evening nurse arrives for a checkup. In case of an emergency use the red button here. If the Estrus 5000 slips out don't attempt to reattach it yourself, call for assistance." 

John nods numbly. He is relieved when the Betas make their departure and close the door.

Off to their next patient.

The room is silent besides the working machine and Rogers slightly wheezed breath. 

Finally John pulls out a chair to sits by Rogers bedside. His legs burn from standing for so long and blood rushes rapidly to his thighs when he finally sits. He only momentarily let go of Rogers hand when the Omega twists his neck and his dazed eyes flutter open in search. 

"John?" 

John is quick to grasp his fingers again. He smiles at Roger, who is flushed pink with fever. 

"I'm here," He promises. "You're in the hospital, you'll be okay now."

The IV in Rogers hand and the tube in his nose makes it almost possible to ignore the paced thrusting of the machine between his legs. Roger licks his lips and blinks lazily. 

"S' not you."

He is referring to the cock slowly pushing in and out of him. He's almost confused by it. 

"No." John admits. 

He brushes a sweat soaked strand of hair away from Rogers forehead. 

Roger goes still and grimaces. Knees twitching and toes curling in the bedding. "It's big."

"Too big?"

"Yeah."

John gets to his feet again despite the soreness in his thighs. He hikes up Rogers gown to see what he is working with— oh. 

"Oh dear." While they can't hold hands in this position, John can put a hand on Rogers inner thigh and rub his thumb over the sensitive skin. It is good the nurse had used a lot of lube, because up close the cock that's pumping into Roger is even larger in width. 

While it isn't the biggest cock he's ever had, it's fairly short and thick. Not what he is used to. 

He is stretched wide on the head, but John can't see it pushing in deep enough to brush over Rogers pleasure spot to fix him some satisfaction. Sexual stimulation apparently did not equal orgasms 

"John..." 

His attention is brought up again. Roger is as pale as he was this morning, but now with a blush concentrated on his cheeks. 

Desperate tears have welled up in his eyes. The curled corners of his lips tell he is deeply uncomfortable. 

"I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry." The machine continues, Roger moans. "Uh..." 

It somehow feels like it's his fault. If John had pushed Reid and Roger to send him to the hospital when they were still in New York they would not have ended up in a place like this. 

There is no way for John to get Roger to another hospital, because there aren't any others in the area. 

He was told not to touch the Estrus 5000 and the accept procedure or get lost.

Seeing Roger like this is difficult, but he shouldn't go through it alone. 

"How does this fee? Talk to me."

John slips his hand under Rogers gown and splays his flat palm over Rogers belly. He always gains weight while on tour, they all do. John begins to stroke in a gentle but firm manner. Whatever cramps or pains the machine might be causing, he hopes to rub it away. 

Rogers eyebrows raise slightly and his shoulders sink in the bedding. 

John watches him carefully, his lips parting to suck in air.

"That's nice."

"Yeah?"

Rogers hand closes around the corner of his pillow, he nods. "Hm yeah. Thank you." 

Both the fever and induced heat leave Roger disoriented and dazed enough to help him drift between hallucinations and reality. Roger frowns and then twists his neck. John tries to calm him by continuing to rub circles on his belly. 

In the pleasant quiet of the room the machine whirls. 

Roger tries to close his legs from time to time, only to be restrained by the strapped stirrups. John runs his free hand over his leg to soothe him. 

While John is the Alpha and Roger the Omega, he usually doesn't restrain Rogers movements or will in bed. In heat or not.

Being in a permanent position having steady lackluster unwanted stimulation is unusual. 

"It's because you're stubborn." John accuses. "Should have gone to a hospital in New York when I told you to."

"Sorry."

John just shakes his head, continuing to run his hand over Rogers scorching skin.

"Does it still hurt?" 

"Want it deeper." He blinks his eyes open again, watching John blearily. "Please."

"I'm afraid I can't—"

"Please." Roger whines, thighs trembling. 

John glances warily at the door. He knows they are on thin eyes. Either he or the both of them will be thrown out if a staff member finds them like this. Still, he is an Alpha and the hairs on his neck stand up at the need of having to look after his writhing mate. 

His hand trails down Rogers stomach before John can give it a second thought. He curls his fingers around his half hard cock, giving it an experimental tug.

"Yes." Roger moans in his arm. "Mmhm John. _Alpha_."

John growls. 

He spits in his hans before he continues to rub it down Rogers length. He leans one knee on the bed and uses his free hand to massage Rogers inner thigh. 

Roger sighs, dreamily.

For a moment John lets himself jerk Roger into hardness in a calm set pace matching the machine. Roger likes it, as he always does under Johns touch. 

His stomach muscles tighten and his eyes flutter closed in lost pleasure.

"How's that?"

"Nice."

John smiles and kisses Rogers knee. 

While he jerks Roger off he looks at the machine between his legs, taking up a lot of space. The stirrups keep the already short dildo from entering Roger fully. He glances at his mate, giving him another moment to enjoy the familiar hand around his cock, before he pulls Rogers hips down.

"Ow." 

He legs are spread uncomfortably wide in this position. Flat on his back and legs strapped open, but it allows the machine to travel deeper into him. Roger soon realizes this too, his annoyed creased brow smooths out and his lips pop open in an 'o'.

"That's it, is that better?" John asks, running his cupped hand over Rogers cock a little faster. 

He is fully erect now and the there is a sweet scent of Rogers natural slick in the air.

"Yes. That's nice."

John is pleased with himself despite the situation. Roger has a satisfied smile on his face and his neck if flushed with arousal. If they get caught it won't be pretty. John speeds up. 

"John... John. Please, more."

"I'm on it, try to relax." 

The heart monitor is going haywire. John hopes there is isn't a system that would alarm the nurses. He drags his thumb over the head of Rogers glistening cock. Roger trues to buckle his hips but the straps on his legs keep him still.

"Let me do the work, Rog. You're sick. Try to rest." 

"Okay."

John grins and leans down to take Roger into his mouth.

"Oh!" Fingers curl in his hair and tug on his scalp. John hums and runs his tongue over Rogers slit. He suckles on the head until he feels the rest of his length throb. Roger is moaning, loud and openly. John doesn't have the heart to quiet him down even when he swallows Roger to the root and he keens.

"Alpha, my Alpha." Roger sighs. "Please."

John bops his head up and down, swallowing around him and running his tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock.

The machine is working into Roger too slow. John aches to pull it out of his mate and take him himself.

He could make Roger cum in no time. Have him sweating and writhing on the bed on his knot. Have Roger cum until he's too spent to speak or complain about the cum oozing out of him.

Roger fingers clutch at his hair. He moans and squirms for more. 

"Alpha, John. I want it."

"Mhmm."

"Please, I'm so close. I can't. I'm so so close." Roger whines. 

John continues to blow Rogers throbbing cock while he travels his finger into Roger alongside the Estrus 5000. Roger whines, the stretch more than too much, but John gives his cock a soothing kiss while driving his finger into Roger twice the pace of the machine. 

He angles it so that he brushes his prostate on every thrust. Roger holds his breath and goes quiet the way he always does just before an orgasm.

The dildo surges into Roger beside Johns finger. He keeps his hooked as far as he can to dead on hit his pleasure spot. 

He also sucks on Rogers length and feels it twitch in his mouth before he spills his load inside of John. His hole clenches around the toy and Johns finger. Wetness gushes out of him as his hole tries to milk both the intruders at once.

John keeps his lips around Rogers cock and swallows each droplet of cum if he can. 

He only pulls off when Roger pulls on his hair with an insistent whine.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome." John wipes the back of his mouth, smiling at his heaving mate. Heartbeat rapidly slowing down and eyes drifting shut in sickness and heat satisfaction. "Does that feel a little better?"

"Yes." 

Roger has a private smile on his face. John leans in to brush his lips against his. Roger sighs, curls an arm around Johns neck and clenches around his finger while John pries his lips apart with his tongue. 

He tastes a little different while he's sick, but that's okay. John licks into his mouth and slides their tongues together. Sharing Rogers cum with him.

Roger sighs, his skin hot underneath John. Sweat pooling on his forehead and his collarbones.

They continue to make out until Rogers disorientation causes them to more or less press open mouthed kisses to each others face. John doesn't mind it much, but Roger seems one kiss away from drifting into a restful sleep. He keeps Rogers face still with one hand and angles his lips against him one last firm time, before pulling back. 

Rogers lips are red and swollen and his eyes have closed.

John helps him sit upright against the pillows again so that his legs are no longer uncomfortably spread apart. Roger whines at the loss of Johns finger and the deeper thrusts of the machine, but John shushes his complaints.

"Try to sleep, when you wake up let's see what I can do for you, okay?"

The machine continues its shallow thrusts. Roger watches John lick his finger clean with a half smile. He sinks in the pillows and struggles to keep his lids from falling shut.

John plops down on the chair and grabs a hold of Rogers hand that is laying palm down next to his head. 

His fingers curl around John. John brings it to his lips to kiss the wedding ring.

"I love you."

"You too." Roger smiles, eyes finally closing. "My head hurts."

"I know. Go to sleep, it'll help." 

"What about the tour?" 

John isn't sure about that. Reid has his panties in a bunch and the others will be gutted when Crystal tells them visitation is only for Omegas and direct Alpha relatives. The tour will be paused for however long it takes for Roger to get better, according the this clinic, with sexual stimulation it will be sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry about that, everything will be taken care of." 

Rogers eyebrows knit together is mistrust, but he doesn't dwell further on the issue. He lets himself be hypnotized by Johns lips on his hand and the cool fingers stroking his flushed cheek. Roger smells of heat and ailment, which is an odd combination. John crosses his legs to hide his erection and promptly ignore it. 

"You're the best, John." 

John smiles to himself and lets the sound of the machine relax him in the back of the chair. Rogers hand goes slack with sleep and his breath evens out. 

"Yeah," He snorts. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, please let me know ❤️


End file.
